fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Adelaide
' ' Adelaide - OC użytkowniczki Awesomka w wieku 13 lat, jednorożec miłujący wodę, urodzony w głębiach oceanu. Nie jest to niczyja ponyfikacja, cechy kucyka są całkowicie zmyślone. Aktualnie zajmuje 13 miejsce w najdłuższych artykułach. Powstawanie Autorka Awesomka chciała stworzyć wodnego kucyka, który zasłużyłby na miano "Kucyka Miesiąca". Miał być przede wszystkim ładny i delikatny. Początkowo miał nosić nazwę Water Booble, później Water Sea, następnie Water Wave itd. - w głowie mnożyły się pomysły ze słowem "Water". Aż w końcu wpadła na bardzo oryginalny pomysł - Adelaide. To imię od razu przytrafiło wszystkim do gustu. No i tak ostatecznie został nazwany kucyk. Co do wyglądu, od początku był taki sam i się nie zmieniał. Powstał przy pierwszym, głównym rysunku klaczki zamieszczonym w infoboxie. Historia Na samym dnie nieziemsko głębokiego oceanu, w samym centrum rafy koralowej, leżała mała, różowa muszelka. Nikt nie wiedział, że spoczywa w niej cichutko malutki kucyk o niezwykłej urodzie. Kucyk rósł, a muszelka wraz z nim. Również życie w oceanie rozwinęło się i w pełni zakwitło. Gdy jednorożec doszedł do rozmiarów przeciętnego kucyka - thumb|left|Narodziny Adelaideniemowlaka muszla powolutku otworzyła się, a stworzonko wyszło z niej nieśmiało krocząc kopytkami. Rozejrzała się i to miejsce wydawało się jej niezwykle obce, nie to, co teraz. Była to teraźniejsza Adelaide. Jej magia zaczęła działać i róg dowlókł ją nad powierzchnię wody do cywilizacji kucyków. Była bardzo wystraszona. Nie wiedziała co robić, więc po prostu schowała się gdzieś w kącia i zwinęła w thumb|Mała Adelaide po ujrzeniu wielkiego, otaczającego ją światakulkę. Lecz nie poleżała sobie długo - znalazła ją tam dorosła para, Rose Smart i Mild Smart i zdecydowali się na wychowanie małej. Nakarmili ją i napoili. Troszczyli się, jak mogli. Traktowali klaczkę jak własne dziecko i kochali całym sercem. Tak spędzała u nich tygodnie, które mijało bardzo szybko i wesoło dzięki dziecku w domu. Oczywiście mąż i żona musieli się liczyć z obowiązkami, które pojawiają się przy opiece małego źrebaka. Mama poświęcała się, nie spała nawet całe noce poświęcając się małej Adelaide. Tata również oddawał córeczce całe swoje serce. Już wkrótce zostali nazwani mianem jej rodziców, z czego są niezwykle dumni. Wygląd Grzywa Grzywa Adelaide lśni w słońcu. Drobne loki, które codziennie zaczesuje wyglądają przepięknie. Kolory są typowo morskie, błękitny i jasnogranatowy. Klacz codziennie ją rozczesuje i pielęgnuje, aby efekt był lepszy. Sierść Jej gładka sierść jest w kolorze białym. Podobno dlatego, iż zamiast białej perły urodził się w muszli kucyk. Jest również pielęgnowana i myta, gdyż klacz dużo uwagi poświęca właśnie swemu wyglądowi. Oczy Różowe, dość duże oczy jednorożca patrzą miło i przyjaźnie. Co prawda różowy nie ma nic do wody, która jest żywiołem kucyka, lecz i tak całość komponuje się wzorowo i Adelaide może być dumna ze swojego wyglądu. Kopytka Kopyta Adelaide są wyćwiczone, przez co są stabilne i mocne. Na przednich kopytkach Adelaide nosi perły z oceanu, w którym się narodziła. Jest to najrzadszy i najcenniejszy gatunek. Zaś tylne owinięte są zielonymi glonami, aby całość wyglądała modnie i szykownie. Znaczek Znaczkiem klaczy jest różowa muszelka z białą perłą w środku. Uwielbia go i nie zamieniłaby na żaden thumb|Znaczek Adelaideinny. Zdarzało się, że rówieśnicy nieraz zazdrościli jej znaczka. A zdobyła go w następujący sposób: Jak wiadomo, klacz narodziła się właśnie w takiej muszli. Jej morska natura zaczęła dawać znać - już od dziecka wyróżniała się wiedzą o życiu w wodzie, morzach, oceanach itp. Przyswajała te informacje z zadziwiającą łatwością, co zaskakiwało nauczycieli i rodziców. Okazało się również, że potrafi świetnie pływać pod wodą. Niebywale rysowała podmorskie krajobrazy, gdy inne wychodziły jej przeciętnie. Tak, rozwijając swoje "wodne" talenty zdobyła znaczek w wieku 10 lat. Ogon Jest tego samego koloru co i grzywa. No i może bardziej lubi się kosmać. Charakter Dobroć Adelaide jest naprawdę bardzo dobrym kucykiem. Jest miła dla wszystkich, dobrocią gardzi tylko przy wrogach, gdyż jednorożec trzyma się znanego przysłowia - "Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie.". W szkole pożycza innym rzeczy, lecz również robi to z umiarem, aby inni jej nie wykorzystali. Stara się nie zaczepiać pierwsza, lecz gdy ktoś naprawdę śmiesznie wygląda, wybucha śmiechem. Skromność Klacz jest naprawdę bardzo skromna. Nie mówi nic o sobie, jak już, to mało. To z czego jest najbardziej dumna to wygląd. Czasem źle czuje się w towarzystwie przechwalających się kucyków i jej samoocena spada. Czasem trudno jest jej wierzyć w siebie, lecz próbuje to robić i powtarza sobie, na co ją stać. Delikatność Jednorożec to delikatna, cicha i piękna klacz przypominająca wiosnę. Uwielbia kwiatki i ich zapach, lecz nie wpina ich sobie do grzywy, ponieważ jej wygląd ma być morski, więc nosi ozdoby wcześniej wymienione. Pomocność Adelaide jest bardzo pomocna w stosunku do innych, lecz czasem po prostu jej się nie chce czegoś robić z powodu lenistwa. Jednak gdy ktoś ją ładnie poprosi lub nie jest to ciężka praca z uśmiechem an twarzy nie omieszka się sprawic komuś przyjemności i pomóc rozwiązać problemy. Lekka nieśmiałość Klacz jest ciut nieśmiała. Na pewno nie aż tak, jak Fluttershy, gdyż Flutterka ma naprawdę chorobliwą nieśmiałość. Ta cecha u Adelaide objawia się tylko czasami, a najbardziej na języku angielskim, gdy bardzo "ostra" pani nauczycielka odpytuje ją, przez tremę zapomina co ma mówić lub cichutko coś wypiskuje, tak, że jej nie słychać. Adelaide czuje, że trauma do języków obcych będzie u niej przez całe życie. thumb|left|Radosna Lenistwo Jednorożec potrafi być naprawdę leniwy, zdarza mu się zabierać do zadań domowych dopiero późnym wieczorem. Rodzicom bardzo się to nie podoba i ciągle poganiają ją, aby natychmiast zaczęła robić lekcje. Lenistwo objawia się także przy pracach domowych - największą niechęć żywi do sprzątania swego pokoju. Wrażliwość Nie wiem, czy nazwać to zaletą, czy też wadą. Jednorożec jest bardzo wrażliwy. Łatwo można doprowadzić go do łez. Ale jest również wrażliwy na byt innych, co objawia się przy jego dobrym sercu. Stres Adelaide bardzo się wszystkim stresuje i przejmuje. Gdy ma np. powiedzieć coś przed całą szkołą to jej serce bije tak, jakby miało zaraz wyskoczyć. Nie jest to przez nieśmiałość, klacz ma już po prostu taki charakter. Jedyne miejsce, gdzie czuje się całkiem pewna siebie to, oprócz własnego domu, jest ocean i morze - pod wodą czuje się całkiem wolna. Zainteresowania i umiejętności Adelaide interesuje głównie przyroda - roślinność mórz i oceanów, wszystkie zwierzęta opanujące te strefy. Ponieważ właśnie tam została narodzona, wszystkie działy, w których mowa o życiu w wodzie zdaje na 6 i umie odpowiadać najlepiej na lekcji, z czego bardzo się cieszy, bo w końcu woda to jej "drugie ja." Uwielbia uprawiać także jeden sport - pływanie. Radzi sobie z tym wyśmienicie i za pomocą specjalnego zaklęcia i magicznej aury potrafi oddychać pod wodą. Najbardziej podczas wędrówki w wodnym świecie uwielbia podziwiać widoki i rafy koralowe. Hobbym, które wciąga ją i chyba nigdy nie wyciągnie jest rysowanie. Uwielbia malować podwodne rośliny, morskie krajobrazy oraz najpiękniejsze zwierzęta, którymi według niej są: 1. rekiny - podziwia je, lecz nie ukrywa, że czuje lęk wtedy, gdy otwierają paszczę; 2. koniki morskie - te malutkie śliczności także należą do jej ulubieńców;thumb|Jako konik morski 3. delfiny - myśli, że są cały czas uśmiechnięte, uwielbia z nimi pływać; 4. rybki akwariowe - jej ulubione zwierzątka domowe. Sama chciałaby je mieć, lecz rodzice się nie zgadzają, ponieważ nie chcą mieć w domu żadnego zwierzaka. Adelaide postanowiła, że gdy będzie dorosła, kupi sobie akwarium. 5. chomiki '''- również szaleje na ich punkcie, jej ulubiona rasa to chomik dżungarski. Uważa, że mają przesłodki pyszczek i piękne oczna niczym węgielki. Słabości Tak się składa, że nie we wszystkim jest się orłem - każdy ma swoje słabe punkty. U Adelaide "Piętą Achilles'a" są następujące rzeczy: '''1. przewroty (potocznie fikołki) - ćwiczenie na wychowaniu fizycznym. Mimo tego, iż sport idzie jej całkiem nieźle, przewroty robi naprawdę beznadziejnie, a najbardziej te w tył. Zdała je 2 pkt na 6 pkt, z czego była bardzo zaskoczona; 2. języki obce - Adelaide nie cierpi mówić w językach obcych. Nie umie zbytnio oddawać akcentu, a podczas gdy ma przeczytać referat na języku angielskim bądź niemieckim stresuje się potwornie. w dodatku ma bardzo wymagającą nauczycielkę, która tylko ją stresuje. 3. geografia - ach, jak ona nie cierpi tego przedmiotu! Wszystko jej się miesza i myli Europę z Ameryką, a Ocean Atlantycki z Oceanem Indyjskim. Stara się i uczy tego przedmiotu, lecz co tu począć, jak geografia jest piętą achillesową? Rodzina thumb|left|Zdjęcie rodzinne. Po lewej - mama trzymająca małą Adelaide, po prawej - tataMatką Adelaide jest Rose Smart - kremowa klacz o biało - różowej grzywie i dużych, zielonych oczach, a ojcem Mild Smart- szary pegaz z czarną grzywą i miło patrzącymi, niebieskimi oczami. Mama stara się wychowywać jak najlepiej, lecz czasem staje się zbyt wymagająca i ostra. Chociaż tak naprawdę jest wesołą i pogodną kobietą, Miewa okresy, kiedy nawet bez powodu denerwuje się na klaczkę. Mimo tego i tak jest wspaniałą matką, która chce, aby jej córeczka miała się jak najlepiej. Najbardziej chce wywołać u niej dobroć, skromność, stanowczość i pracowitość. Tata zaś jest czasem zbyt łagodny, ale taka już jego natura. Zdarza się, że wyręcza ją w obowiązkach. Zdaniem Rose Smart takim zachowaniem jeszcze bardziej rozwija jej lenistwo, któremu próbuje zapobiec. Obaj rodzice kochają swoją "niby - córeczkę" najbardziej na świecie i próbują jej zastąpić prawdziwych rodziców. Relacje Adelaide w stosunku do rodziców są wspaniałe - klacz szanuje ich, nie oszukuje i stara się być dla nich jak najlepsza. Przyjaciółki thumb|Adelaide wraz z jej najlepszą przyjaciółką - Morską Czeluścią. Praca KucysiNajlepszą przyjaciółką Adelaide jest Morska Czeluść. Spotykają się w nocy, ponieważ Morska jest tylko wtedy aktywna, tzn. prowadzi nocny tryb życia. Obie klacze bardzo uwielbiają się. Adelaide ufa Morskiej Czeluści, jak własnym rodzicom, jest jej oddana na zawsze. Hojnie obdarowuje ją i poświęca się. Ślubowały sobie nawet wieczną przyjaźń. Klacze są tak zżyte, że tylko śmierć może je rozdzielić. Historia poznania się Adelaide wybrała się w nocy pilnie do lasu po zioła do Zecory, ponieważ jej mama zachorowała. Bardzo się bała, gdyż nie przywykła do chodzenia samemu w środku nocy i to jeszcze w przerażającm lesie Everfree! Zecora przyjęła ją ciepło i przyjaźnie, gdyż nie spała, tylko rozmyślała i mieszała składniki potrzebne do nowego eliksiru. W drodze powrotnej Adelaide ujrzała tajemniczego kucyka chowającego się za drzewem. Początkowo klaczka wystraszyła się, lecz gdy usłyszała ciepły, nieśmiały głos spodziewała się kogoś miłego. Na początku przedstawiły się sobie, lecz Morska nie potrafiła wydostać z siebie żadnego słowa, gdyż była bardzo nieśmiała. Lecz patrząc w przyjazne oczy Adelaide, wzieła się na odwagę i opowiedziała coś o sobie. Adelaide również. Obie pragnęły mieć najlepszą przyjaciółkę, za która mogłyby oddać swoje życie. Tak zaczęły się spotykać raz w tygodniu, póżniej dwa, następnie jeszcze częściej - aż Adelaide odwiedzała Czeluść prawie codziennie. Poznając w sobie podobne cechy charakteru zaprzyjaźniły się. Adelaide była odważniejsza, więc uczyła Morską Czeluść, jak przezwyciężyć nieśmiałość i strach. Wspólnie spędzając czas, bawiąc się, żartując i wspierać zostały swoimi NPNZ. Równie dobrą przyjaciółką jest Snasza. Oby dwie często ćwiczą pływanie, Adelaide rekreacyjnie, a Snasza głównie dla sportu i trenngu. Obie pasje połączyły dwie klacze i tak rozpoczęła się przyjaźń. Adelaide, tak samo, jak Morskiej Czeluści, ufa Snaszy i uwielbia ją. Często wymieniają się morskimi prezentami, przeważnie muszelkami. Historia poznania się Był słoneczny i ciepły poranek. Złociste promienia słoneczne wyjątkowo głęboko przenikały do wody. Adelaide postanowiła zrelaksować się i odpocząć pod wodą oraz odwiedzić swoich małych morskich przyjaciół. Rzuciła czar i wskoczyła do morza z wielkim pluskiem. Położyła się wśród koralowców, a nagle nad jej głową przepłynęło coś szarego z tęczą. Była to Snasza. Jednorożec na początku bardzo się przestraszył, lecz nie należy do tchórzów i od razu uzyskał spokój. Szary pegaz zawrócił i przypłynął do Adelaide. Powiedział nieśmiało "cześć" i bardzo się zdziwił. Kucyk leżący sobie w wodzie jak gdyby nigdy nic?! Bardzo dziwne. Widac było, że Snaszy brakuje powietrza, więc oba kucyki wypłynęły na powierzchnię wody. Jednorożec odpowiedział jej średnim głosem "cześć". Snasza, która "ogarnęła" już trochę swoje ździwienie spytała się Adelaide, co ona tutaj robi, na dnie morza? Klaczka odpowiedziała, że relaksuje się. Widać bylo, że tęczowy pegaz nie za bardzo zrozumiał. Więc jednorożka wujaśniła jej wszystko. Snasza "zakumała", jak to wyraziła. Od razu zaczęły wspólnie pływać. Okazalo się, że są równie świetne w tej dyscyplinie. Do dziś wspólnie pływają rekreacyjnie z wielką przyjemnością. Ulubione jedzenie Adelaide uwielbia jeść takie rzeczy jak: - owoce morza (krewetki, kraby itd.); - pizza (najlepiej classic, margheritta i fruti di mare); - zupy, takie jak rosół i pomidorowa; - kwaśne żelki, mniammm!; - pianki Jojo (wszystkie rodzaje) - skrzydełka z grilla. Jedzenie, którego nie lubi Oto jedzenie, które zawsze zostawia na talerzu: - ziemniaki (mama i tata są bardzo zdziwieni, dlaczego ich córka nie je ziemniaków. No, ale nie wpychają jej ich na siłę do buzi.); - śmietana, niabiały, kefiry itd. (już po powąchaniu robi jej się niedobrze); - surówki; - szpinak; - ananas. Jakie cechy ceni u kucyków? Według Adelaide wzorowy kucyk powinien być miły, pożądny, poukładany, spokojny i skromny. Taka jest właśnie jej przyjaciółka, Morska Czeluść Uwielbia z nią spędzać czas, co robi tylko w nocy, ponieważ Morska tylko wtedy się pojawia. Ślubowały sobie nawet wieczną przyjaźń. Co ją najbardziej denerwuje? Adelaide u kucyków denerwuje, gdy zachowują się prostacko - bekają, plują, ale tego lepiej już nie wymieniać. Nie toleruje takiego zachowania i zazwyczaj stara się unikać tego towarzystwa. Nienawidzi również, gdy ktoś puszy się jak paw, przechwala i myśli, że jest nie wiadomo kim. Każdy ma swoją wartość i poniżanie innych jest bardzo niesprawidliwe. Najczęściej ci, którzy się tak popisują, są naprawdę gorsi od innych i próbują się dowartościować. Niechęć u klaczy budzą również fałszywe kucyki, lizusy oraz ci, którzy na siłę się zgrywają i próbują być na "czasie", a tak na serio nie są, bo tylko im się tak wydaje. Fobie Fobia '''to lęk przed określonymi sytuacjami, zjawiskami lub przedmiotami, związany z unikaniem przyczyn go wywołujących i utrudniający funkcjonowanie. Fobie wywoływane są przez pewne sytuacje lub obiekty wobec osoby przeżywającej lęk, które w praktyce nie są straszne. Adelaide cierpi na dwie fobie: Arachnofobia '''Arachnofobia to fobia, objawiająca się bardzo silnym lękiem przed pająkamii lub innymi stworzeniami zbliżonymi do nich wyglądem. U Adelaide arachnofobia jest bardzo mocno rozwinięta. Już po ujrzeniu małego pajączka krzyczy i ucieka. Przez innych, pozbawionych thumb|Adelaide po zobaczeniu pająka. Wasza reakcja również tak wygląda? ;)arachnofobii może być spostrzegana jako wariatka. Jednorożec bardzo brzydzi się i boi tych małych bezkręgowców. Nieraz przeżyła koszmary, w których pająki atakowały ją. Klaustrofobia Klaustrofobia to fobia, przez którą czujemy patologiczny lęk przed przebywaniem w zamkniętych, niedużych pomieszczeniach, np. małych pokojach, windach. Strach przed utknięciem i brakiem możliwości wyjścia np. w pomieszczeniach zamykanych od zewnątrz, ciasnym przejściu. Adelaide odczuwa klaustrofobię, gdy znajduje się w małych pomieszczeniach. A w szczególności w małym wagoniku, w którym jeździła w Bajkolandzie będąc małą klaczką, Sny Adelaide często miewa przeróżne sny. Najczęściej są to koszmary i tragedie, jednak kilka razy nacieszyła się naprawdę wspaniałymi snami. 1. Adelaide miała zamiar popływać w wodzie i podziwiać piękno podwodnej przyrody. Zawsze na początku rzucała zaklęcie pozwalające jej pływać pod wodą, lecz tym razem, tak pewna tej umiejętności najpierw wskoczyła na dno morza mając zamiar za chwilę użyć magii. Lecz zauważyła przepięknego konika morskiego, który tak ją zahipnotyzował, że zapomniała o tym, że prawie brakuje jej powietrza. Wreszcie "obudziła się" i zabrała się za zaklęcie, które wcale nie było takie łatwe, lecz bardzo skomplikowane, gdyż wymagało wielkiego skupienia i relaksu, Już prawie ukoiła zmysły, a tu nagle groźne "Raaaaaa!!!!!" - słodziutki konik morski zamienił się w potwora wielkości wieloryba, o rekinich zębach i zaczął ją gonić. Ta migiem zerwała się i uciekała, ile sił, aby mutant jej nie zjadł. Jest bardzo dobrą pływaczką, więc poszło jej to bez problemu, a "konikowi morskiemu" odechciało się ganiać za kimś takim szybkim. "No to czas na zaklęcie!" - pomyślała Adelaide dusząc się, gdyż zostało jej w płucach resztki powietrza, które nabrała, zanim wskoczyła do wody. Po 6 sekundach próby wyczarowania możliwości oddychania pod wodą powietrze się skończyło. Woda zmieniła kolor z błękitnego na różowy, a Adelaide leciała powoli do góry. Czyli była to śmierć. Ale na szczęście to tylko sen. 2. Adelaide właśnie przechadzała się po salonie w jej domu, lecz było bardzo ciemno (późny wieczór) i zamierzała włączyć światła. Zauważyła, jak nagle, zza fotela wynurza się czarna sylwetka z rażącymi, ciemnymi oczami o bardzo groźnym wyrazie. Zaczęła uciekać do mamy, która właśnie szykowała kolację w kuchni. Tajemnicza postać ruszyła migiem za nią. Już, już, Adelaide miała przekroczyć próg kuchni, przebierała kopytami ile wlezie, lecz... stała w miejscu. Rose Smart nawet nie zauważyła obecności dwóch istot, jakby byli niewidzialni. Aż w końcu trach! Potwór dogonił Adelaide i złapał ją w pazury. Serce biednej klaczki zaczęło tak turkotać, że o mało nie wyskoczyło jej z gardła. Tajemnicza postać trzymała ją, trzymała, aż w końcu... zaczęła łaskotać! Adelaide uśmiała się do łez, aż w końcu obudziła się. Co myśli o... Twilight Sparkle Ceni w niej poukładanie i sumienność. Rzeczywiście spędza zbyt dużo czasu przy książkach, mogłaby porobić wtedy wiele ciekawszych rzeczy, lecz każdy ma swoje pasje i Adelaide szanuje to. Woli, jak była zwykłym jednorożcem, chociaż jako alicorn też jest prześliczna. Rainbow Dash Uważa, że jest zbyt próżna. Denerwują ją jej przechwalanki. Ogólnie jako kucyk jest fajna, lecz to nie ten typ, który trafiałby w gust jednorożca. Fluttershy Jest to jej ulubiona bohaterka z Mane 6. Posiada ulubione dla niej cechy. Raz mijała się z nią i uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie, lecz Fluttershy tylko zaczerwieniła się i spuściła wzrok. Adelaide myśli, że w przyszłości będzie to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka wraz z Morską Czeluścią. Pinkie Pie Przychodzi na jej imprezy. Są dobrymi znajomymi. Adelaide uwielbia, kiedy Pinkie się śmieje. Wtedy na jej twarzy również pojawia się uśmiech. thumb|left|Chibi version Applejack Nie zna osobiście kucyka, ale słyszała o nim dużo od Twlilight i Fluttershy. Sądząc po opowieściach przyjaciółek, Adelaide ocenia Applejack na godną zaufania przyjaciółkę i świetną klacz. Rarity Myśli, że jest ładna, ale nic więcej szczególnego. Czasami kupuje u niej sukienki. Księżniczce Celestii Uważa, że jest niesamowicie dobra, a wręcz idealna. Adelaide jest zadowolona z jej rządów i cieszy się, że akurat Celestia jest władczynią całej Equestrii. Księżniczce Lunie Rzadko ją widuje, gdyż Luna mało się pojawia. Jest bardzo tajemnicza, a zarazem wyjątkowa. Adelaide wybaczyła jej to, że próbowałą zawładnąć Equestrią i wprowadzić wieczną noc. Księżniczce Cadence (Mi Amore Cadenzie) "Jest śliczna, pięknie śpiewa i ma taki słodziutki głos! A w dodatku jest taka miła. Podoba mi się jej... grzywa?" Apple Bloom Myśli, że jest podobna do jej siostry i może się od niej uczyć. Spodziewa się, że na znaczku na pewno znajdzie się element z jabłkiem. Scootaloo "Bywa arogancka, ale chyba ma dobre serce. Nie podoba mi się to, że próbuje się na siłe przypodobać Rainbow Dash i bierze ją za wzór. Jak Rainbow może być wzorem?" Sweetie Belle Uważa, że pięknie śpiewa, jest miła i słodka. Różni się nieco od siostry, ale to może i nawet dobrze, bo jedna dama wystarczy. Discordzie "Jest zły i okropny, jak mógł pozamieniać kucyki w swoje przeciwieństwa i zamienić wszystko w chaos?! Ale jego żarty są spoko." Królu Sombrze Mimo, że jest paskudny, jednorożec pod jakimś względem lubi go. Uważa, że jego wygląd jest najbardziej godny podziwu. Trixie "Ale samochwała! Nie mogę jej słuchać!" - takie jest zdanie klaczki na temat "Wielkiej i Potężnej Trixie"". Królowej Podmieńców "To, co chciała zrobić z Equestrią było absolutnie niezaprzeczalnie okrutne!" Nie lubi jej, a wręcz nie cierpi. Ciekawostki *Jej ulubionych kolorem jest niebieski. *Jej ulubioną rasą jest alicorn i jednorożec. *Uwielbia oglądać filmy animowane. *Nie kręcą ją ogiery z blond włosami i niebieskimi oczami. *Gdyby miała być zwierzęciem, chciałaby być delfinem. *Nie może mieć własnego akwarium, więc opiekuje się stworzeniami żyjącymi w pobliskim morzu. *Nie trawi sloganów, takich jak "LOL", "Żal", "WHAT (ŁOT)". *Jej ulubioną emotikoną jest ";)". *Śmieszą, a zarazem denerwują ją "słodkie faneczki pieseczków". Cytaty "'Cip cip, rybeczki, mamusia ma dla was jedzonko." - ''Adelaide nadchodząca karmić rybki. ''"'Zacne wąsy, milordzie." - ''Adelaide do Węgorza Wąsacza. ''"Tato, jak ja uwielbiam szum morza z muszli! Według innych to może być zwykły szum, ale ja słyszę w nim coś wyjątkowego. Oddaje więcej niż 1000 słów." "Dziękuję ci bardzo. To na pewno mi się przyda." "Droga Morska Czeluść, najlepsza przyjaciółko w szczęściu i niedoli. Ślubuję ci wieczną przyjaźń. Obiecuję, że zawsze będę ci w pełni oddana i nie zawiodę cię. Tylko i wyłącznie śmierć może nas rozdzielić." - ''Adelaide ślubująca z Morską Czeluścią wieczną przyjaźń. ''"No to do wody?" -'' energicznie nastawiając Snaszę. ''"Tak, zaraz." -'' odpowiada na pytanie mamy "Usiądziesz do lekcji?"'' "Proszę, ty idź przodem." "Dziękuję, wiem, że jest śliczny." - w odpowiedzi na stwierdzenie koleżanki - "Fajny masz znaczek." Galeria Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML